Cheesecake
by GriefSyndrome
Summary: In an alternate timeline after the law of the cycle has been established, Mami chances across a young, new mahou shojou named Nagisa Momoe during one of her wraith hunts, and saves her life. She opts to take the girl under her wing. (Fluffy semi slice-of-life exploring what life might be like if Nagisa actually survived and wound up living with Mami. Non-romantic.)
1. Nagisa Momoe

_(Advance notice: Alternate universe that takes place outside of Rebellion, where Nagisa actually survives. Given how little is known about wraiths and Madokami's new world, as well as Nagisa, I took some liberties for the sake of writing. Hopefully they're acceptable.)_

* * *

Mitakihara City was generally quiet. Like most of human society, it wasn't without its troubles, yet there was always a benevolent guardian walking its streets. Mami Tomoe would spend each evening after her classes wandering around intersections, hospitals, bridges, anywhere where someone may try to hurt themselves or others.

She wasn't exactly what you would call a vigilante; her eyes were simply open to the world and the secrets behind human despair. She would hold her soul gem in her palm, and with a delicate step enter realms that were hidden to mortal eyes.

It was difficult to describe how magical girls like Mami fought the monsters known as wraiths. The demons were born of the hatred and woes of humans and would stalk them, invisible, until the person was driven to their death. They had a reality all of their own, shrouded in miasma, visible only to fighters such as Mami. Though they weren't typically very strong, they were many, and seeing a horde of their faceless figures could spark the beginnings of madness or terror in the weak or fragile-minded.

Mami was a veteran, however, and knew no more fear against the demons. She would raise her rifles against them without hesitation, determined to fight until her dying day, when the law of the cycle would come to claim her soul and ferry her to the beyond.

"I want to survive." Every battle, she reminded herself of her wish—or moreover her memories of it persisted in her mind. She was still alive and would continue fighting, no matter what, out of a sense of duty and justice. She had had acquaintances in the past, other magical girls whom she fought alongside, yet, without fail, each one insisted on going their own way, interested more in helping themselves than keeping company.

The one girl whom she had held closest to her heart eventually lost sight of their share sense of justice and nobility. Kyouko Sakura, the girl whom she had been prepared to call a sister, had even come forward to say she didn't really see them as friends, anymore. Her last attempt to reach out had resulted in Kyouko returning to her home town; she hadn't heard from her since.

That was about a year ago. Mami tried to hold memories of fonder times and mask her depression behind the facade of a normal, average school girl, yet deep down she understood that she was undeniably alone. No time for clubs or friends at school—not that she'd relate to her normal peers, anyway; no family to return home to: just herself and her apartment. The closest thing she had to a "friend" was the creature known as Kyubey, whom would often appear before hunting wraiths. His company wasn't unwelcome, yet his inability to comprehend human emotions sometimes unnerved Mami more than she needed.

On this particular night, she was tracing the signals of wraiths around a hospital. Kyubey had come with, walking by her feet._ "The miasma seems to be coming from inside the building. The wraiths are probably inside. How do you plan to proceed?"_ the incubator asked.

"This might be a bit tricky," Mami confessed, brushing one of the twintails of her hair. "I may be able to enter through the visitor center, or slip in through one of the open windows." She scanned the side of the building. It was starting to get late, so most of the windows were closed. Temporarily dismissing that plan, she entered the lobby of the hospital.

Ghastly clouds of grief seemed to flood out of every corner, ignored and unseen by the nurses, doctors, and families in the waiting room. The demons were likely in the patients' rooms. Wraiths would feed off of depression and grief, amplifying the physical suffering a sick body might endure. Disgusting.

A nurse looked up from the desk, noticing Mami, "Good evening, are you here to see someone? Just a reminder visiting hours will be closing soon," she stated, almost robotically.

Mami absentmindedly nodded as Kyubey, unseen by normal humans, moved ahead, trying to find an area where the miasma was thick enough to enter so they might begin their work. "Yes, I'm here to visit," she quickly thought up a name to distract the nurse, "Ayako Mitsuya."

The nurse looked down, beginning to search the databases on her computer. _"Mami, I've found a way in, come quickly,"_ Kyubey called out telepathically. The nurse looked up, "I'm sorry, it doesn't appear that we have—" her voice trailed off as she noticed Mami was gone.

Fortunately there weren't many doctors around to see Mami slip by. She held her soul gem out in front of her, before a cloud of mist. He gem lit up as her magical girl garb materialized around her body, as around her reality began to slip away. By the time her feet touched the ground once more, she was in a pale, shadowy reflection of the hospital, with ghastly, disturbing moans echoing down its halls. Shadows of the humans in the real world still wandered through these halls, yet the wraiths were now physically manifested.

Which meant now they could be killed.

Kyubey jumped up onto Mami's shoulders as a rifle materialized in her hands. She began to step through the halls, listening intently, before taking a turn into a nearby room.

It was never a refreshing sight to see a wraith standing over the shadow of a human. Just barely visible in this alternate realm, a faint image of a person was still seen grieving, pained in their hospital bed, possibly sobbing. The wraith stood there, motionless until disturbed, ignoring Mami's presence, preoccupied with its "meal".

It finally turned its head, acknowledging Mami, who without hesitation raised her rifle and fired, piercing its head with a magical gunshot. The wraith vanished into dust, a few fragments of its curses falling to the ground, which Kyubey promptly swept up with his tail before returning to Mami.

The human's shadow appeared to stop writhing, beginning to rest easy. Mami smiled, satisfied, even if only temporarily—the gunshot alerted the rest of the wraiths in the area of her presence, and they were not prepared to go down without a fight.

The halls felt disproportionately large and open now, with demons coming out of all directions and rooms. Their sizes varied—many were larger than a human, a few even towered over Mami. A wraith's size depended upon how engorged they were with grief, violence, and despair. Regardless, this was child's play. Mami cast her arm aside, an onslaught of muskets spawning around her as they opened fire.

The first wave of the horde fell fast as more charge forward with eerie roars. Mami grabbed an spent rifle, turning it on its end to club the nearest horror before spawning a new weapon to blast the next in the face. She spun about, never missing a step or a shot, alternating between a strike and gunfire in a graceful ballet of death.

She wasn't afraid. Not anymore. A year or two ago she would have never thought to come to a hospital to face these odds, yet tonight she was in absolute control. Beast after beast dropped around her as she herself was unable to be scathed, until finally only one remained.

It was a large one, staring her down with its eyeless face, hesitating before striking. The wraith gave a growling moan, which Mami only returned with a small smile. She cast her arm up, a ribbon extending from it, as she whipped it forward. The ribbon coiled and let off a flash, transforming into a large cannon.

The hammer on the cannon came down, igniting the flint with a spark. "Tiro… finale!" she cried out, as it fired a generous blast straight through the wraith's core, banishing it in flames. The gun vanished after making its attack, as Mami relaxed her stance.

Kyubey immediately retrieved the curses that had been dropped, before Mami noticed something. "Why hasn't the miasma faded yet?" she asked as Kyubey returned to her shoulder once more.

"Perhaps you're not done. If a wraith is well distracted it may not have heeded your intrusion," Kyubey answered. "We can investigate further, or we can leave now—we have plenty of curses available for purification."

Of course Mami wasn't about to leave a demon unchecked. She stepped through the hall. It was a little unsettling to not know where one's enemy lay. Mami continued forward, listening intently. For the most part, the shadow world seemed quiet, muffled murmurs from the real world barely echoing to her ears. From what she could hear, none of it sounded distressed, at least to the point of being indicative of a wraith. Yet, before long she began to hear sobs.

She continued, following the whimpers. They were becoming more audible, beginning to couple with the groans of a wraith. Something didn't seem right, however; as she drew closer, the sobs became more and more clear.

She turned a corner before stopping at a door. The sounds were coming from inside. Slowly, she opened it. A wraith was standing over a figure as expected, yet surprisingly she could see another girl in the corner, cowering, staring at the wraith. She was fully visible, trapped in the miasma as well, wearing a brown hood and orange shawl, her hair pale white. The whimpers stopped as she went silent, looking at Mami, equally surprised to see another human.

The wraith, who had been ignoring the girl, turned from its feasting upon the human to look at Mami. Mami was still looking at the girl, too surprised to move. The wraith began to turn its form, moving to strike.

"W-watch out!" the girl squeaked. Mami snapped to her senses right at the wraith lunged. A small, double-barrel musket appeared in her hand as she blasted the wraith right in its face, inches before it reached her.

With that, the mist began to slowly recede. Reality flickered back about them, as Mami found herself in the hospital room of a very sick woman, a heart monitor letting off slow, weak beeps. The girl was still in the corner, not moved from before. Mami wasn't sure how to react, meeting her gaze, before deciding to dismiss her magical girl attire to return to her school uniform. As she expected, the girl likewise flickered in white light before her outfit faded away, leaving her in a simple pink dress.

_"Ah, Nagisa Momoe,"_ Kyubey broke the silence. _"I did not expect you would still be here. Pardon us for intruding."_

They stared at one another wordlessly, before being interrupted by a steady ring from the heart monitor. The woman's heart stopped, as the girl rushed to her side with panicked cries of "mama" between gasps and sudden, uncontrollable sobbing.

* * *

The doctors eventually came in and the woman was confirmed deceased. Nagisa was sitting in Mami's lap in one of the chairs of the room, using her shoulder to muffle her crying and dry her tears. Despite being a total stranger, Mami held her arms around the girl in an embrace, wanting nothing more than to alleviate her grief. One doctor, not recognizing Mami, turned to ask her for identification. "I'm Mami Momoe. I arrived a few minutes ago for my cousin, Nagisa Momoe," she lied, taking advantage of Kyubey's earlier identification, gently trying to comfort the crying girl in her arms by brushing her fingers through her hair. The doctor nodded, assuming the statement to be genuine based on Nagisa's reaction to Mami, and didn't bother the two of them further.

After a few hours, Mami was able to walk Nagisa out of the hospital. The crying had diminished to occasional sniffs and sobs, but Nagisa was able to explain as best she could:

Nagisa herself was born a sick child. She had never been able to eat the sweets she loved due to her frail immune system and various allergies. To make matters worse, her mother, formerly a baker, had contracted cancer a few months back. Fortunately her condition was just beginning to stabilize, though she never lamented her own health but rather her daughter's. She was still restricted to the hospital when Kyubey had approached Nagisa a few days ago, offering her a contract. Convinced her mother was getting better and that her happiness would be the key to finalizing her recovery, she wished that she would be able to share cake and cheese with her mother again. It was unknown if the contract was what restored Nagisa's health, or if it was simply the process of becoming a magical girl, but sure enough she was able to share a sweet meal with her mom, and it did make them both happy. As soon as Nagisa's health improved, however, her mother's took a turn.

The wraith that had been feasting on her mother's life was a byproduct of her grief and now-disappointed expectations. It was the first one Nagisa had faced, and she had been too afraid to act. If Mami hadn't arrived in time, she likely would have fallen to despair or been killed as soon as it had finished with her mother.

Mami had brought the girl to her apartment to give her something sweet to eat to hopefully alleviate some of her sadness. With a motherly sense of care, she also examined Nagisa's soul gem, using some of the surplus curses she had collected that night to purify the tears that earlier that day had begun to stain it black.

"Do you have any other family to stay with?" Mami asked tenderly, cautious about upsetting her further as Nagisa was helping herself to a slice of cake.

Nagisa paused her cake acquisition as she shook her head, crossing her feet on her pillow. "I don't have a dad… They wanted to put me in an orphanage." Her voice was starting to quaver slightly, as she felt a pit returning to her stomach. The cake sat untouched on her plate. "I'm scared…" Mami slid a little closer to her to offer her a hug. Nagisa nestled her head against Mami's chest, a few tears in her eyes as she whimpered, "I miss my mom…"

Mami cooed softly to her, stroking her head to try and pacify her. "I know you do…" The tears started to run down Nagisa's cheeks as she sniffed again. "I'm so sorry, Nagisa... I know what it's like..." Mami decided to chance an ask: "Would you like to stay with me, instead? At least for now."

Pausing briefly, Nagisa gave a wordless nod, nuzzling against Mami before hugging her tighter. Her voice was quiet and frail, "If it's okay..."

Mami gave a comforting smile. "I have a place for you to sleep, it's no trouble at all. Plus, we're both magical girls. It only makes sense that we would help each other, right?"

Nagisa gave a small nod, most of her sobbing finally quiet once more. She yawned, leaning on Mami's shoulder, her eyes fluttering. Though the day had been upsetting for her, she felt oddly safe with Mami, and was willing to let sleep overtake her.


	2. Senpai

Nagisa awoke on a small futon in Mami's room the following morning. There was another bed in the room, presumably Mami's, its sheets pressed down tidily. Seeing the bed empty, she felt the beginnings of dread creeping upon her—had she been abandoned?—until her nose interrupted her worries with a sweet scent.

She recognized the smell: pancakes. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up, following her nose to the main room of the apartment where the kitchen was located. Mami was standing over the stove with an apron on, the sizzling of batter releasing a warm, sweet aroma into the room. "Good morning, Nagisa," she said warmly, not averting her eyes from the hotcakes.

Nagisa was silent, watching intently as the cakes were flipped, their undersides golden brown. Mami began to pile the finished hotcakes onto a large plate in a stack, next to a plate full of eggs. "You hungry?" she asked, splitting the stack on to two smaller plates before bringing them over to the table where a bottle of syrup was waiting.

Nagisa wasted no time, devouring her meal ravenously, prompting Mami to refill her plate with the remaining pancakes and more eggs, which likewise were soon eaten as well. Mami smiled with feigned nervousness, "I'm not sure if I can keep up with your appetite," she joked.

"Sorry…" Nagisa muttered, looking down sheepishly. Mami interjected, "No, it's fine, I was just making a little joke!" She folded her hands, changing the subject. "Did you sleep okay, last night?" Nagisa gave a small nod, still not speaking. "Since I don't have classes today, I guessed it might be a smart idea to gather up any of your belongings and clothes from your old home and bring them here…"

"I don't have much," Nagisa murmured, still not looking up. "It's a waste of time." In reality, she just didn't want to visit her old home. She didn't want to fill herself up with memories so soon, after what had happened last night.

"I'm sure you must have something," Mami asked. Nagisa pulled her knees up to hug them and shook her head. Mami noticed she was starting to tremble, prompting her to follow up: "Well… I guess we can probably make due with what we have available." The trembling began to stabilize. Mami didn't have a lot of money to her name, yet she did have a few ideas to try to ensure Nagisa was properly cared for.

After the meal, the two spent the morning and afternoon browsing some shops in the city. Mami had enough money to buy Nagisa just a few dresses and an extra pair of shoes—unfortunately not enough to get Nagisa through the entire week. However, she did have enough to stop by a fabric store, where she picked up some supplies.

The day was spent mostly in leisure. The two headed down to the park, giving Nagisa some space to run around, feed some of the ducks, and simply be an ordinary girl for a while. Mami meanwhile sat in a park bench, pulling out a notebook as she began to draw up figures and plans, diagrams of outfits, writing small notes in the margin. Nagisa never strayed far from the bench, often pausing her meandering to glance over to Mami to make sure she was still there. Likewise, Mami would glance back, smiling warmly, either acknowledging Nagisa or simply content to see her happy.

Something had clicked between them somewhere between the prior night and that morning, something warm and welcome. Neither of them were able to express it, but, in wake of their pasts, neither of them felt alone anymore. Each of them felt needed by the other. It was the kind of feeling that, when you're scared, when all seems lost and despondent, you still feel the need to press on, because there is someone out there who needs you more than you need yourself.

Mami turned to a fresh page in her book and continued drawing.

* * *

The two returned to Mami's apartment just before the sun started to set. Mami set the supplies and her notebook on her desk, heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the two.

Nagisa helped by fetching ingredients for Mami when she asked, and otherwise waited intently. Mami prepared a basic tempura meal for the two, before sitting down to eat. A little more conscious of her behavior, Nagisa ate her food politely, not wolfing it down like she had earlier that morning.

Fortunately, her behavior was rewarded. Mami prepared some tea and brought out some tiramisu she had made two days ago. Nagisa was given a large slice—it was rich and sweet, enough to make her pause in a minor sugar coma partway through.

As to be expected, she finished her cake before Mami, who was taking her time to savor each bite. "You know, I never had anyone else to cook for," Mami commented with a smile, taking a sip of her tea. "It's nice to have someone to share all this food with. It'd never get eaten otherwise!"

Nagisa only had a glass of milk herself, which she took a sip of before absentmindedly changing the subject: "What's all the cloth for?" she asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Mami assured her, as if the answer wasn't obvious. After finishing her last bite of cake, she procured her soul gem, taking a glance at it. "It's about time for me to head out and patrol the streets," she said, her voice ever-so-slightly regretful. As she was about to speak again, Nagisa interjected:

"Can I come? Please?" she begged. She wasn't eager to face wraiths, but she was even less eager to be left alone.

Mami sighed, considering the thought briefly. "It's going to be dangerous, you know. I don't want you getting hurt…" She folded her arms. "You're still very new to this, and still very young. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you under my watch."

"Then teach me!" Nagisa tried to hide the nervousness in her voice. She wasn't quite thinking before she spoke. "I want to fight too! I can be a good magical girl! Be my senpai, Mami-san!" she blurted out, all at once.

Mami paused briefly, blushing a little bit before giggling. Nagisa recoiled a little bit, bowing her head in shame. "Oh my… Me? A senpai?" Mami asked herself. She sighed, a little more content than early, before looking at Nagisa. "I guess it's good to learn early… Though, just because you're cute, it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," she said with a smile. "It'll be difficult. You have to promise to practice hard if we're to become a magical girl duo."

Nagisa was re-encouraged, as she gave an ecstatic nod. "I promise!" Mami's smile widened in response, as she concluded, "Well, let's not waste any time then. Your first lesson will be tonight." She got to her feet, heading towards the door, her eager apprentice skipping to her heels.

* * *

Each night, the two would head out together, the younger learning all she could from the elder, quickly growing to be more competent. Despite the building confidence, Nagisa would always keep close to Mami's side. The two were inseparable, both in and out of combat. Nagisa learned everything she could about magical girl duties and techniques, including how to trace a wraith, where a magical girl could follow the tugs and signals their soul gem would give off that would eventually lead to a cloud of miasma.

Outside of combat and hunting, with Mami's help Nagisa once more enrolled in the elementary school a block down from the high school. Classes were always the last thing on her mind: she had a severe amount of trouble paying attention and wouldn't socialize with other students, her mind constantly shifting back to Mami, nervously. She had begun to wear a new assortment of clothes, much of it hand-stitched by Mami, which helped to alleviate some of her anxiety. The two would rendezvous at the end of each day to walk home, Nagisa always insisting upon throwing herself into a hug upon reunion.

On this evening in particular, they had opted to immediately go into a hunt around the mall, trace signs of madness indicating a wraith might be present. Their tracking led them to the parking garage and ultimately the basement below the mall where the beginnings of miasma were visible.

"Isn't this a weird place for wraiths, though?" Nagisa asked, holding Mami's hand, walking beside her. She wasn't afraid. She was wearing an orange blouse made by her mentor, and was always within arm's reach. Mami gave a nod. "It is, but it's not impossible for them to be here still. There were signs pointing here, and it looks like they were right," she explained, a pale mist began to wash over their feet.

The halls of the basement gave off an eerie feel. "Creepy…" Nagisa commented. Mami's soul gem suddenly started giving off sparks, sensing some magical activity. "Come on, something's happening!" She started to run ahead, pulling Nagisa behind her, following the smoke.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind, and the smoke dispersed. Mami stopped, confused. "What just happened?" she asked, starting to step forward again, slowly. "Did they escape?"

As she turned the corner, she saw a brief flash of light as a girl appeared ahead, panting, seen to be wearing a school uniform when the light faded. She moved a little faster now, approaching the stranger. The blue-haired girl was beaten up, a few cuts and injuries on her face, yet the injuries seemed to be healing themselves rapidly. Kyubey was on her shoulder.

"Jeez, that was harder than I expected…" she muttered, not noticing Mami and Nagisa yet.

_"That was only a few. You will need to become a better fighter if you wish to survive,"_ Kyubey remarked, before noticing Mami and Nagisa without acknowledgement.

The girl soon noticed the two approaching. "Oh, hey, nothing to see here!" she quickly feigned, poorly attempting to act normal. Mami simply raised her soul gem, causing the girl to relax a bit. "Oh. You're a magical girl too?"

Mami gave a nod, smiling. "Indeed. I was expecting to track down a few wraiths here, but it looks like you've done a good job of finishing them off. I take it you also go to Mitakihara secondary school?" The girl just then noticed the similar uniform and gave a nod, as Mami continued, "I'm Mami Tomoe, a junior there, and this is Nagisa Momoe, my magical-girl student."

The girl raised her hand loosely with a wave. "Hi. I, uh, I'm Sayaka Miki." Nagisa suddenly stepped forward, giving a bow, squeaking, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sayaka Miki!" Sayaka rubbed her neck, a little put off by the formalities, prompting a giggle from Mami.

"Well... That's cool, I guess, didn't know there were other magical girls around here before me," Sayaka commented uneasily, unsure of how to respond. "Now there's two others, I see."

"I've been the primary magical girl for this city for the past few years, so this has largely been my territory. I'm somewhat a veteran. Nagisa's been under my care for about a week." Mami propped her fist up to her chin, thinking, before suggesting anything. "Maybe we'll wind up working together in the future."

Sayaka grinned a bit sheepishly. "I dunno if you'll want to work with me, I'm kinda bad at this… I'll just slow you down."

"Let Mami train you!" Nagisa butted in. "Mami trained Nagisa, she's really good!"

"Nagisa, don't interrupt," Mami mock-scolded, before looking back at Sayaka, with a sigh and a gentle smile. "Though, the offer's open, if you'd like. I wouldn't mind helping you at least get started."

"Eh, maybe. I might take you up on that offer," Sayaka commented. "I wanna sleep on it first. Think we can discuss it after school tomorrow?"

Mami gave a nod, pleased. "That's fine with me."

"Great, it's a date!" Sayaka exclaimed. Nagisa puffed out her cheeks a bit, annoyed with the word choice, taking a step backwards to move closer to Mami again. Sayaka didn't notice. "Well, see you guys tomorrow!" She turned to head back to the mall's surface.

Mami and Nagisa likewise headed home following their encounter, finding no more wraith trails that evening, leading to an uneventful, peaceful night. In honor of no further incidents, Mami pulled some ingredients from her cupboard once they got home, enlisting Nagisa's help to bake a cake.

With Mami's guidance, Nagisa was allowed to break the eggs and mix the batter, as Mami poured the batter evenly into the round pan, setting it into the oven to bake. She pulled out a few more ingredients, including cream, vanilla, and sugar to make the frosting, which Nagisa couldn't stop from sticking an occasional finger in to sneak a taste. When the cake was finished baking, the two gave it an even coating of frosting, as Mami cut some strawberries to decorate the top.

By the time they were finished, it was already late, yet the two set it out on the table with some tea, slicing it, eager to enjoy the fruits of their labor. Nagisa seemed particularly proud of the cake, herself, and was almost reluctant to take the first bite, though once she tasted it, she couldn't restrain herself.

It was light and sweet. Mami ate daintily, savoring each bite. When she was almost done, she noticed something amiss. She glanced over from her tea, her ears catching gentle sniffs. A cold? She looked towards Nagisa, noticing she had her head bowed down, occasionally inhaling sharply. From the sound of it, she was staving off sobs.

"Nagisa? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Nagisa didn't look up and didn't respond for a few seconds, opting to try and fight whatever was afflicting her, only to fail and finally mutter, "I miss my mom…"

Mami set her cup down, sliding closer to Nagisa to offer her an embrace. Nagisa weakly returned the gesture, tears finally flowing as she buried her face into Mami's shirt, sobbing fully, her tears staining Mami's uniform.

Mami began to stroke her hair gently, cooing softly to her. "It's okay, Nagsia…" she whispered. She could feel tears welling up in her own eyes, yet she fought hard to keep them from flowing, adamantly keeping her voice strong and stable. "I know how much you miss her… It's going to be okay." Her own memories of her family were returning to her. How her mother would help her with her hair in the morning, how she'd bake cakes with her father, how her mother would sing to her when she was little. "I promise it's going to be okay…"

Nagisa was still sobbing, a little more quietly now. Mami began to hum a tune gently, still gently stroking Nagisa's head.

_"Solti ola i..._

_amaliche cantia masa_

_estia…"_

Nagisa's sobs gradually faded, sleep finally having come for her as she nestled against Mami. Mami finished her tune, her voice still strong, yet the once-restrained tears managed to leave defined, wet lines down her cheeks.


End file.
